


Slimy and Bored

by morgaine_has_won



Series: what might make sense [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Compliant, F/M, LOOK NO FURTHER, Lithsexual, anti-sasusaku, if you are looking for emotionally draining sex scenes, sasusaku is my notp, seriously if your ace-spec or sex-repulsed or -indifferent, that's why i wrote this to me more interesting take on the ship, this might be familiar or elicit bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgaine_has_won/pseuds/morgaine_has_won
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is asexual and aromantic. Sakura is in love but lithsexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slimy and Bored

**Author's Note:**

> author wrote this for the representation of ace-spec reactions to sex. i felt sasusaku could be the platform for that... sakura isn't a mirror of my own experience here, but what i wrote her to be and feel is influenced by what i have experienced myself.
> 
> this is a not-too-explicit sex scene that includes two sex-indifferent-to-repulsed young adults. it might be emotionally draining to read and might leave a bad taste in your mouth.

 

 

When they're still wearing clothes, Sakura feels hopeful and a bit dazed. Sasuke-kun has taken her with him after the ceremony, taken her to an apartment she has never stepped a foot into before.

When they are both down to their underwear, Sakura can't help but blush. Her newly wed husband ('YESSS!', Inner Sakura exclaims proudly) looks so handsome in the soft light. She sits down on his bed and there are indeterminate life forms in her belly, engaging in a dance or flight so fast, it borders on suicidal. She is excited.

Her gaze can't help but linger on the play of his exquisite muscles as he moves his body to settle on the futon himself. He looks at her blank-faced.

 

\--

 

Sasuke touches her shoulder, and it tingles and spreads – her heart has moved into her throat, it seems. She had trouble before, but now she definitely cannot meet his eyes anymore.

He gives her a close-mouthed kiss, and her flesh seems to melt. There might be tears in her eyes, she's not sure.

 

\--

 

She feels self-conscious when she lifts her bra above her head. Is she doing this at the right moment? Sasuke-kun hasn't taken a look at her breasts. What if they're unimpressive, not big enough, or not cute enough, not the right kind of small?

She feels unprotected. She tells herself she must sacrifice her comfort to bring this love forward.

 

\--

 

When they're both about to get out of their underwear, Sakura feels a bit of foreboding. Is this right? Does she want to do this? She looks at Sasuke's slightly averted face and decides for yes.

 

\--

 

Genitals aren't pretty, and not even Sasuke-kun's genitals hold a spark of attraction for her, she thinks with a bit of disappointment. She had wanted this. In her dreams and fantasies she had wanted this all along.

She settles on her back and spreads her legs a bit, but it feels slightly apprehensive when she's honest with herself. As if going through mechanics.

She looks on as Sasuke takes out the lube. His face and the expression of his eyes still make her heart stop. He looks like he has it much more together than she, and she smiles hesitantly, because she likes that.

 

\--

 

It's making squishy noises and it makes her skin crawl. Not only that, but the whole thing is so underwhelming that she questions her own sanity. I _wanted_ this before. I had _wanted_ this. Why am I feeling _numb_?

('Fuck this', Inner Sakura groans disappointedly)

Sasuke-kun's skin feels warm against hers, and she concentrates on that.

 

\--

 

" ... Can you take over, Sakura?" The sound of his voice ignites her interest again. He sounds a bit strained. She hopes he can at least take some pleasure out of this.

When the content of his words settles in, she feels her stomach turn. _She_ ... is supposed to ... ?

With some awkwardness they disengage and Sasuke is the one lying down now. Before straddling him, Sakura's medical gaze can't help but notice ... he doesn't look that aroused, either.

 

\--

 

The squishy noises are back, and they're _worse_. Sakura feels a warm flush on her face, but focuses on the motions she has to do. Sasuke looks quite disaffected.

The weird and awkward smell wafts into her nose and she fights down a grimace.

 

\--

 

The feeling of something inside her is actually quite boring, Sakura muses. So why did she always experience the thought of it as arousing? This constant in-out, in-out ... she doesn't understand why, but it seems like the most unenticing thing in the world.

So, she stops. Feeling too aware of Sasuke-kun still being inside her, she can't help but feel ashamed when he directs his gaze at her and she notices the anger. No, not anger. Annoyance.

"... Um, S-Sasuke-kun ... - ", she starts, timidly. She still feels the weight of her attraction to his nature when he looks at her, even though she doesn't desire his body at all right now.

"What", he almost-sighs flatly.

"Can we – Can we ... kiss ...?", she meets his eyes this time, but it costs deliberate effort. He doesn't show any signs of being into the idea, but he pushes his upper body up from the bed, settling his weight on his hand. When he doesn't say anything else, she realizes this must mean his consent, and, not knowing where to put her hands but on her thighs, she lessens the distance between their faces.

Sasuke is still observing her with that non-telling expression of his. Being so close to him she can feel his breath on her skin.

 

\--

 

Kissing him puts her insides in knots. This might be the one nice thing that comes of this night.

When she tries to introduce her tongue, Sasuke disengages quickly. She feels put out by that.

 

\--

 

Once she starts moving again, she winces. Staying stagnant in one position too long makes every movement chafe now. Inner Sakura is really done with the whole ordeal, her lust is snuffed out like a candle. Sakura wants to make this work, though. They will need more lube.

 

\--

 

It takes some time for Sasuke to come.

Sakura feels like she probably ruined his first time with her inexperience, abnormality and (actual) disinterest.

She feels scared and a huge concern when they both lie in bed, waiting for sleep to come. She also feels empty. She doesn't know if she will have to repeat this, and she isn't sure if she would want to.

She wishes Sasuke-kun would take her into his arm, but she doesn't have the courage to ask.

 

 


End file.
